


一个都不能少

by Briersville



Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Road Trips, Summer Vacation, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24583819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 公路旅行途中在休息站停靠时，请注意保管好随身物品及同行旅客。
Series: 五个沙雕决定去公路旅行 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	一个都不能少

“嘿妈咪！”  
“早啊妈咪。”  
“你看起来棒极了妈咪。”  
“谢谢你加入我们妈咪。”  
亚瑟·柯克兰脸色铁青：“你们他妈的为什么要叫我妈咪？！”  
他少有的没穿衬衫，而是套了一件写着CALL ME DADDY的黑色T恤。

“叛逆可是这个国家的青年骨子里的精神！你穿这件T恤我当然要叫你妈咪。”阿尔弗雷德说。  
“因为你跟琼斯唠叨的样子真的很像他妈咪。”伊万说。  
“因为你一生气我就开心。”弗朗西斯说。  
“别听他们的！叫你妈咪当然是因为你有钱啊！”王耀说，“别磨蹭，赶紧上车！”

王耀口中的“有钱”有两层含义。其一，指的是亚瑟·柯克兰作为家境殷实的商学院精英，一直给人以“有钱”的印象。其二，也是更为重要的原因，是他被牵扯进阿尔弗雷德突发奇想的五人公路旅行计划后，立刻去建了一个新账户让所有人往里打钱作为本次旅行的经费——而且与该账户关联的储蓄卡，此刻就在他的钱包里。  
计划发起人阿尔弗雷德抱怨这实在是太市侩了，但是王耀对此大加赞赏，虽然他提出，作为五人组中最年长的一个，应该由他来管钱才最合理。  
对此，亚瑟搬出自己的专业表示拒绝。  
阿尔弗雷德提出公路旅行的点子时完全没想这么多。他只是觉得大学的第一个暑假应该过得特别一些，而一路从纽约开车回加州老家，途中赏景、游玩、和朋友们创造美好回忆，就是个不错的主意。  
当然，能平摊油费的人越多越好。  
于是，当他获悉自己所在的五人群聊所有成员极其巧合地暑假都不打算回国，阿尔弗雷德认定这就是上帝的指引。  
很难说当亚瑟开始每天在群里发谷歌地图计划旅行路线、弗朗西斯抓紧一切机会往计划里塞美食打卡地、伊万恐慌大发作询问夏天在加州怎么戴围巾才能避免中暑、王耀循环播报提醒大家别忘了带这带那导致群聊鸡飞狗跳的时候，这位加州小伙有没有后悔过。

现在他们五个人都坐上了阿尔弗雷德租来的SUV，行李则安稳地待在后备箱。其中，王耀和弗朗西斯的行李占地最广；前者表示路上买太贵所以多带点东西以防万一，而后者表示为了保持他的美丽形象，大量的衣物、香水和护肤产品是必不可少的。  
此时这位法国人就在副驾补涂防晒霜——这是今早的第二次，而SUV甚至还没起步。  
“我说弗朗西斯，这真的有必要吗？”在驾驶位调试车载GPS的阿尔弗雷德问他，“你看起来像个自我意识过剩的小姑娘。”  
弗朗西斯嗤之以鼻：“亲爱的，这可是绝对的性别刻板印象！我倒是认为你不涂防晒才是错误的，要知道我们在前排可是要得到比后排多得多的阳光！”  
他们的座位安排很有讲究。阿尔弗雷德在驾驶位，因为作为计划发起人他认为自己最有资格担任这次长达一个月的旅途的首位司机；这就意味着伊万决不能坐在副驾，因为没人希望车子因驾驶员和副驾斗殴导致爆炸；同时王耀的位置被锁定在了后排的中间，因为客观来讲他体型最小最不容易被左右两位乘客挤扁。在剩余的两名选手中，司机阿尔弗雷德直接淘汰了亚瑟，因为他表示英国人坐在副驾唠叨会影响他开车。于是在亚瑟的骂骂咧咧中，弗朗西斯为了五个人的安全不得不接受了这个更晒的位置。  
“其实弗朗西斯说得有道理，”夹在亚瑟和伊万中间的王耀说，“阳光会让皮肤衰老更快。”  
阿尔弗雷德讶异地转头看他：“原来你也会担心衰老之类的问题？你们亚洲人三十八岁和十八岁看起来不都差不多吗。”  
亚瑟和伊万默默地往车门方向挪了挪，而弗朗西斯摇头：“阿尔弗雷德，这么说话太冒犯人了。”  
“哦，没事儿，”王耀和善地说，“毕竟在我看来，你们好多白人十八岁和三十八岁看起来也差不多。”

“……弗雷迪，亲爱的，你还是把防晒涂了吧。”弗朗西斯把防晒霜递了过去。

旅途的开头不是很顺利。他们在出城的路上耗了将近两个小时，阿尔弗雷德一会儿就要踩一下刹车。更要命的是他每次都踩得极猛，让后排中间的王耀觉得就算有安全带他也快飞到挡风玻璃上了。华裔的博士生掐着旁边两个可怜人的肩膀稳住自己，冲阿尔弗雷德大喊大叫：“你会不会开车？会不会开车？你腿抽抽了是咋地？！”  
“阿尔弗雷德你就不该抢着当第一个司机！”亚瑟被掐得龇牙咧嘴，“出城这段路应该让我来的……”  
伊万表情还算镇定：“耀，冷静点，在马路上把司机打死了不方便换新的。”  
弗朗西斯干咳了一声：“我们不如放会儿音乐打发时间？”  
另外四个人同意了他的建议，但很快又因为放谁的歌单吵了起来，并且争吵迅速升级到了各自国家历史上出了多少“世界级”音乐家的层面。

最终，失去耐心的弗朗西斯动用副驾特权，把五个国家的国歌挨个放了一遍。  
——准确地说英国和俄罗斯的放了两遍，多出来的一遍分别是《天佑吾王》（God Save the King）和《苏联颂》。

上了高速没多久，又出现了状况。  
“伙计们，”阿尔弗雷德紧紧握着方向盘，目视前方，“我有个坏消息要告诉你们。”  
“你驾照没带？”亚瑟差点弹起来又被安全带勒回去了。  
“你行李没装？”伊万微笑。  
“你开错路了？”弗朗西斯瞄了一眼车载GPS，“不该啊，我也帮忙看着呢！”  
王耀盯着美利坚小伙紧绷的侧脸，兄长的直觉让他心中涌出不祥的预感：“你该不会是……内急了吧？”  
阿尔弗雷德的音量达到了历史最低：“我出门前忘了上厕所了……”  
“我昨天怎么跟你说的！”  
“坚持住琼斯不然清洁费你自己付！！”  
“弗朗西斯快导航最近的休息站！快！！！”

弗朗西斯从休息站出来时，看到王耀已经拎着一个塑料袋站在SUV边上啃苹果了。  
刚才他们全员被这位中国人勒令必须在休息站放个水否则不许上车。  
“休息站买的苹果？”他问王耀。  
王耀摇头：“我自己带的，洗过了。吃吗？”他从袋子里又拿出一个苹果递给法国人。  
他们站在车边啃了一会儿苹果，等其他人出来。  
“我觉得待会儿还是别让阿尔弗雷德开车了，你说呢？”王耀突然说。“他踩刹车的方式太野蛮了。”  
弗朗西斯挑眉：“你就这么不喜欢坐后排中间？”  
“好吧，我承认这也是原因之一。反正他已经开了第一段，这不能算是剥夺他的梦想。”  
“我倒是没意见，但是车钥匙还在他那里吧？”  
王耀拍了拍裤子口袋：“别小看我。他刚才下车太急了钥匙都没拔，我早就给收起来了。”  
他们对视了一眼。  
苹果之盟，正式达成。

接下来的旅途平静了很多，王耀开车很稳，他们甚至轮流连上蓝牙分享了自己的歌单。阿尔弗雷德不出所料地拥有一个超级英雄电影OST荟萃，但没人想到他居然还专门有个日本动画音乐的列表。弗朗西斯担心古典乐会让司机犯困于是转而播放了他的法语音乐剧歌单，还跟着唱：“我诅咒所有相爱的人，对此我供认不讳——”  
轮到王耀的时候，因为他开车空不出手，由副驾的弗朗西斯代为操作。  
“你的系统用的是中文的？好吧，我试着操作一下……bravo，我的直觉果然灵敏！让我们来试试这个列表……”  
很快，富有节奏感的念白充满了这辆SUV。  
“浙江温州！浙江温州！江南皮革厂倒闭了！”

接着就是伊万了，阿尔弗雷德表示没人比他更懂俄罗斯人的歌单：“赌二十刀，肯定是《喀秋莎》，要么就是《莫斯科郊外的晚上》！”  
他刚说完，柴可夫斯基《天鹅湖》的忧伤旋律就响了起来。  
“二十刀。”伊万微笑着伸出手。  
弗朗西斯看热闹不嫌事大：“伊万，阿尔弗雷德刚才又没说跟谁赌，这二十刀应该咱们均分才对。”  
王耀在这方面显然很积极：“有道理，阿尔弗雷德，赶紧的，每个人五刀！”  
“不如你不交出来就下车吧？”伊万的手还伸着。  
在这个明显的威胁下，阿尔弗雷德垂头丧气地掏出了钱包。弗朗西斯笑嘻嘻地转过头去拿自己和王耀的份，接着，法国人的脸变得煞白。  
“等一下，柯克兰哪去了？”

亚瑟从休息站的洗手间出来之后，突然感到腿上有什么重物。  
他低下头，发现一个小男孩抱着自己的腿。  
“爹地。”小男孩说。  
亚瑟愣住了。  
“爹地！”小男孩盯着他的上衣目不转睛。  
“抱歉先生！”旁边的一个男人试图把小男孩从亚瑟腿上抱走，“我儿子给你添麻烦了——”  
“爹地！”小男孩开始尖叫，接着他转头看了看自己亲爹，“爹地！！”他又看了看亚瑟的衣服。“爹地！！！”  
等亚瑟脱身出来跑到停车位的时候，阿尔弗雷德租的SUV已经不见了。  
刚开始他还以为是自己记错了车位，但是当他绕着停车场走了两圈后，英国人确认，那四个傻叉没等自己就把车开走了！

SUV里的气氛很是沉重。  
“太失败了！”王耀失魂落魄地念叨着，“丢别的就算了，但居然把管钱的丢了！”  
“不管丢的是谁，英雄都不能抛下同伴，”阿尔弗雷德目光坚定，“说好了是五个人的旅行计划就必须得是五个人，一个都不能少！”  
“你们确定你们想面对一个怒火中烧的柯克兰？”弗朗西斯指出了现实问题。  
来电提示就是在这时候响彻车内。伊万低头去看自己还连着车载蓝牙的手机，俄罗斯人的脸孔少有的严肃：“是亚瑟·柯克兰来电。”  
“快接通告诉他，我们马上回去营救落难英国人！”  
如果阿尔弗雷德知道亚瑟怒吼的威力有多大，他可能不会这么鼓动伊万。  
事后除司机外的所有人捂着嗡嗡作响的耳朵，看着每个人手机提示里的十来个未接来电和群聊里的二十多条未读信息，表示怪不得亚瑟疯成了这样。

等待四个傻叉开车回来的时间里，亚瑟回到了有空调的休息区室内。这个休息区规模挺大，餐厅超市应有尽有，甚至还有信息咨询台。  
可能是他看起来真的过于狼狈，咨询台后的中年女子关心地问道：“你还好吧，先生？”  
“谢谢您，显然我是被抛下了。”英国人余怒未消，但他不能对女士无礼。  
中年女子摇了摇头：“这种事时常发生。我见过几个可怜的姑娘因为和男朋友吵架，那些男人直接把车开走而把她们抛弃在这里……太过分了。”  
“的确。”  
“所以我们现在设立了一个求助电话来处理这种事。需要我给你号码吗？”  
“谢谢您的关心，但我想不用，我那几个愚蠢的旅伴正开车回来接我。”

接到群聊里“出来吧我们到了”的信息后，亚瑟来到路边张望。  
一辆SUV远远驶来，车门玻璃全摇了下来。里面的人似乎怕他注意不到，开始大声呼喊。  
“柯——克——兰——”  
“亚——瑟——”  
“眉——毛——”  
“钱——包——”

亚瑟冲回了咨询台：“对不起女士您能把那个求助热线告诉我吗？就现在，快！”


End file.
